Reaver's Redemption
it was almost a decade since the events of fable the Journey took place; upon a hill lay the biggest mansion in Albion, the roof almost reaches up to the sky; looking down at the people below there stands a a very wealthy, greedy weasel of a man with a vacant expression, ageing day by day, he's almost as old as the world itself, though he doesn't look a day over twenty. In his hand is chalice of wine and behind him are two prostitutes, of both gender; the man looks tired, but not sleepy more uneasy; the man asks his company "what do you Know of wraithmarsh" the woman replies "it's a horrid place nothing but fog and banshees" to which the other man states "I heard it wasn't always like that, I heard it was the site of a great village once" then the first man replies "yes it was, peaceful to say the least; until a young man made a deal, a deal that would change him forever". Then the woman looking uneasy asks "how do you what happened" then the man replies "because I made what happen, I am Reaver female prostitute: you're Reaver male prostitute: you're the scum who killed all those people because they wern't working hard enough Reaver: yes and yes, which is a shame really, they were good enough workers, they just stopped trying and once they stop trying they immediately start dying male prostitute: you're a monster Reaver moneys money, if a few people had to die, it was to fill my pockets hahahahaha; now run along will you, theirs a good lad after his company had gone, Reaver sits in his chair drinking his chalice of wine; then pouring himself another glass; he calls writing in a diary confessing what he had done to Oakvale, stating I'll feel much better after this chalice of wine. Reaver then says but I didn't feel better, I never feel better; he later remarks "but the wine cellar helped; he then goes to a drawer full of papers and dust it looks like it hasn't been open in a long time; Reaver picks up a picture that reads " my 30th birthday" Reaver then chuckles, that was quite the celebration everybody had fun that day; little did they know it was the last day they'd ever see "if only they'd told me what they were gonna do, I would of said no; no to watching everyone I love die! no to watching the only place I truly felt at home burn" a few tears drop on to the picture. later that day Reaver remembers the old hero king or as he referred to him simply as hero " the hero mentioned having a snow globe, at the time I thought nothing of it until he mentioned Oakvale" Reaver started making plans to break into the long since deserted castle stating "if I get the snow globe I may be able to free everyone, then I can drink a chalice of wine without self ridicule" he then set to Bowerstone cemetery to uncover the secret passage to the castle. once inside the passage he came across a balverine, unlike the others this balverine's fur was grey; Reaver was surprised he had never seen a grey balverine before, no one had he then felt snobbish that he had found the first grey balverine. at first glance the balverine was just grey and he wondered why the balverine hadn't attacked him yet, his first instinct was to kill it before it could kill him; he then looked closer at the balverine and discovered that it wasn't merely grey, it was old as old as he; he then felt a kinship with the creature; having being the oldest man ever lived without a heroic bloodline saying "why must that blind old woman keep torturing me, laughing like a ghostly apparition" Reaver then gulped as he held out his hand. the balverine came closer until Reaver was stroking its fur; he then saw into its eyes all the pain sadness and loss, all the things he felt he knew the right thing to do, though he didn't usually do the right thing stating "being good is so dreadfully boring" he looked away as he took out a little knife and stabbed the creature through the heart; staying with it while it was dying "nothing should live that long in pain" after the balverine died Reaver left the secret passage. He found himself in an abandoned library; he went upstairs to the old king's old bedroom, and in a chest in the corner of the room he found many items the hero had found on his travels; he then found the snow globe and upon looking at it he remembered, he remembered Oakvale, he remembered the chicken kicking competition, he remembered stumbling out of the local tavern at least once a day "chuckles" "those were the days; then I threw it all away" "all because I was scared of growing old, they say with age comes wisdom, I say with eternity comes pain" as he walks out of the castle and onto the streets of Bowerstone he gasps "I cant do it no more". He then sits on a nearby bench and looks at the snow globe which he took out of the hero's treasure chest, as he looks at the miniature buildings and people, he says "sometimes I think I've lived too long" he then travels to wraithmarsh it seems deserted no banshees or hollow men, as if they no what he's going to do. Reaver makes his way to the shadow court Judges; the shadow court Judges are surprised to see him because he doesn't usually deliver the dark seal himself, he usually sends someone else to do it for him; Reaver says he cant do it no more, he asks the Judges to take away his immortality; they ask " are you sure" he says yes (with a sign of relief) the Judges say very well as they grant his wish they disappeared shortly after because without Reaver their was no need for them. As Reaver's body fell to the ground he had the snow globe in his hand which smashed on the ground; which still had all the spirits trapped inside, perfectly preserved including Reaver's former fiance Ursula; who was a mere schoolteacher. As the snowglobe smashed onto the stony ground a flash of light emanated from the smashed snowglobe, the light covered wraithmarsh transforming it into the place it once was centuries ago, and all the people appeared having been set free from the snowglobe; the people were grateful to be free but wondered how? they soon found their answer. as the villagers prepared to leave the well; an elderly woman cried out "my boy" it was Reaver's mother, though he had changed much since she last saw him she would always recognise her own son; a whole year passed with the shadow court gone, the darkness that infested the land had vanished and Oakvale was restored to its former glory, and in the middle of town for all to see was a fifty foot statue of Reaver with a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other; and in the local cemetery Reaver's grave reads "home at last"